Silent Promise
by Pyrefly Collector
Summary: Kairi thinks it was because of the summer heat, Riku knows it wasn't..So what will those kisses under the papou tree reveal about their feelings towards one another? RiKai Rate and Review


Here you all go..My first FanFic in ages..I hope you like it cause it took forever to make it the way I wanted it...So read and review if you want...

Special Thanks to: goldfiiish, who told me to kept writing

Well onto the story........

"It must have been the heat. That must be why he kissed me." Kairi lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, her fingers tracing the path of his kisses. Starting on her lips then trailing down to the hollow of her neck. The heat rushed back into her cheeks, remembering how she never pulled away, how he placed his cool hand on top of hers and never removed it and the way his silver hair tickled her skin.

It wasn't like she hadn't ever thought about _them_. Even when she knew she loved Sora, with Riku it was like being drawn to a flame. The warmth was drawing her in all these years but when she finally got too close, she got caught. His eyes had held some sort of knowing about what he was gunna do, but at the same time there was an aloofness under the surface. It was never her plan to continue kissing him when he leaned towards her but those summer days can make you do a bunch of crazy things.

Riku sat in the shade of the papou tree. His eyes were fixed on the horizon, the muggy breeze rustled his hair. "Kairi.." He had been so stupid. He had crossed the one line he said he would never cross. His friendship with Kairi was always strong. He protected her, just always something he felt he needed to do. But now he screwed up, acted on impulse.

He wasn't exactly sure what had caused him to lean towards her, place that first hesitant kiss on her lips. But she just sat there and gradually began kissing back. Her skin was clammy warm and he placed his cool hand against her flushed cheek. He placed his other hand over hers and gradually his kisses traveled down her cheek, then her neck. By this time, he forgot where they were and pulled away suddenly.

They had both sat there for awhile staring at one another, she had flushed cheeks, her eyes were glazed over too. "I better get going." Kairi said before jogging away, her cheeks still blood red. Riku sat there for the longest time, just breathing and letting his mind race over what had happened. He had to fix this. Tell her how he felt, if not today then someday soon.

Kairi woke up to knocking on her window. She struggled to wake up and glanced at her clock. 2am. She looked out her window and saw Riku, resting on the tree branch that was near her window. She opened the window and leaned forward. "Can I come in?" he asked casually. "What are you doing?" He smiled towards the night sky, the moonlight illuminating his face. "We need to talk." Kairi sighed, annoyed at him. "I'll be out in a minute." With that she slammed the window shut.

Kairi jogged to the tree. She couldn't help but shiver against the ocean breeze. "Riku, what do you want to talk about?" He jumped from the branch and landed less than a few feet in front of her. He smiled up at the sky, making his pale skin glow silver. Then it hit her. "Riku about earlier…" She looked out at the horizon, the lazy waves. "I…." "I don't regret it." Riku said quickly. She froze and looked right in Riku's aqua eyes. "I can't believe I kissed you. I love Sora, he means so much to me." She reached for her jacket zipper where her lucky charm hung. "But?" she crossed her arms. "What do you mean, but?"

Kairi's face was flushed, her usually bright eyes dark with annoyance. "But you don't regret it either. I didn't kiss you for the hell of it. I love you. I have since before everything happened maybe even longer." He took a deep breath. "You knew me even when I wasn't myself, I was ready to fade away but you didn't let me."

Riku felt his heart begin to race. He had told her how he felt and she was just standing there, arms crossed and hair whipping around her face. "I love you too." she said. " I care for Sora, I really do but I'm not so sure it's love." Riku walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms.

Kairi smiled as he sighed into her fiery hair. Something felt so right about that moment. Riku resting his head against hers and his arms wrapped so tightly around her. "What are we gunna do?" She asked him in a whisper. "I don't want to hurt Sora…" "Well…for now it can be our little secret." Riku whispered back. She smiled towards the sky. " Just a little secret." She turned around to see his face. "Just for awhile." Riku nodded and Kairi smiled as she leaned up and kissed him, this time promising silently never to leave again.


End file.
